Swear Jar
by Mossnose
Summary: Everytime someone swears, a quarter gets put in the swear jar. When there are enough quarters, they'll buy something nice. Hilarity insues. Based off of the Youtube video by 5wingeddragon. Funnier than it sounds!


A/N: Inspired by a video I saw on Youtube. Credit for the video goes to 5wingeddragon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Nobody.

**Swear Jar**

After the Organization XIII fiasco had ended, there were still quite a few messes to clean up. The Nobodies (now with hearts for an unexplained reason) and the keybearers, realizing that they were both only halfway right, had decided to put aside their differences and deal with the straggling Heartless whenever they started causing trouble. They had built an office in Traverse Town where they could answer calls and deal with Heartless attacks at any given moment.

"Morning, Kairi!" Axel greeted as he came in. The two of them had gotten onto better terms after Sora explained that if it weren't for Axel, he never would've been able to reach her.

"Hey, Axel. How's your day been so far?" she greeted.

"A bit boring. Have you and Namine got any missions for me today?" the Flurry of Dancing Flames asked.

"Nothing at the moment." It was then that Axel noticed the money jar on her desk.

"What's that?" he asked, his curiosity peaking. Kairi knew immediately what he meant.

"That's a swear jar. We just put it in today. Everytime someone swears, we're supposed to put a quarter in it," she explained.

"Really now? Who gets the money?" he asked.

Kairi shrugged. "I don't know; maybe we'll use it to buy something nice for the office, like Sea Salt Ice Cream for everyone."

_Sea Salt Ice Cream?! _Axel repeated in his mind. "*HONK*ing awesome!" he said as he tossed a quarter in. The noise had come from a young woman with a petite figure, long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the black Organization cloak, and there was an air horn in her right hand.

"Tikranax?! When did you start working here?" Axel asked.

"Just today. I'm the air horn girl; some people here still have virgin ears and can't tolerate swearing. My job is to honk this air horn whenever someone swears to block it out and let people know to put a quarter in the swear jar. I get paid a lot for this!"

* * *

Vexen and Marluxia still had problems being around each other after the backstabbing incident at Castle Oblivion. Whenever they passed each other in the halls, they'd say mean things to each other. Of course, Tikranax was there with her trusty air horn.

"*HONK* you, Marley!" Vexen greeted with mock cheerfulness.

"*HONK* you, Vexy!" Marluxia greeted back.

* * *

Zexion was going over his paperwork from the last mission when Namine's voice came over the intercom. "Zexion, I have a *HONK*bag on line 3 for you!" she informed.

* * *

"Can I borrow your pen?" Larxene asked her former superior. Xemnas glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but otherwise ignored her. That pissed the Savage Nymph off. "Can I borrow your *HONK*ing pen?!" Xemnas let a ghost of a smile cross his lips before handing her the pen.

* * *

Riku sighed; he hated this job. When Kairi and Namine stayed behind, someone had to stay with them and help them with announcements. Today just happened to be his turn, and he was bored out of his mind. He was later on informed that someone left their Gummi Ship in his parking space.

Seeing the opportunity to vent, he turned on the intercom. "Would the owner of the white Gummi Ship with a bumper sticker that says 'Castle Oblivion or Bust', please go *HONK* yourself," he informed.

"Better?" Tikranax asked.

"Much better," he responded.

* * *

It was Axel's turn to lead a mission, and he was excited. All he really had to do for the job was encourage everyone who was going and kill some Heartless; no big deal. Tikranax smiled as she stood next to him, air horn in hand as always.

"We're gonna go down there, and we are gonna *HONK* some *HONK*! We're gonna *HONK* some *HONK*! We're gonna *HONK*! We're gonna *HONK* some *HONK*! Got it memorized?"

Tikranax pushed it one more time for good measure, but it didn't work. Censoring Axel had taken too much out of it. "You owe me a new air horn," she complained with a pout.

* * *

Roxas knew everyone was counting on him. Only a couple more quarters and they'd have enough to buy Sea Salt Ice Cream for everyone! He could almost taste it now… The only problem was that he had no idea what to say. "Poop," he tried. Sora peeked out of his room to look at his Nobody.

"That doesn't count, Roxas," he commented.

Roxas whirled around and glared at him, obviously angry. "Shut the *HONK* up!" he shouted. Tikranax smiled from the corner she had been hiding in.

"Thank you, Axel!" she smiled.

* * *

Everyone was happier than they'd ever been. They'd done it! They'd sworn enough times to buy Sea Salt Ice Cream for everyone! At the center of it all was the guy who'd gotten the idea to start their business in the first place; Demyx. Currently the Melodious Nocturne looked to be on the brink of tears.

"I am so proud of you mother*HONK*suckers!" he said happily. "Here, here!" Everyone raised their ice cream in a toast, with hopes that they'd soon get enough money for some more.

"*HONK*hole!" Donald shouted, eager to get a head start.

The air horn girl smirked from her position as she sampled her ice cream. With everyone swearing this much, she'd have enough money to live the rest of her life in leisure!

* * *

A/N: This video had me laughing so hard, I couldn't bring myself not to do this!


End file.
